momentos entre familias
by Ria Ayumi
Summary: esto es una historia de suruga ayame y usui keichi pero tambien sobre sus padres , este fanfic solo lo pueden leer los que adoren a skip beat y maid sama
1. Chapter 1

Ren estaba preocupado , solo hace pococ que acababa de ver a su hija en la mañana y ya estaba preocupado por su primer dia de escuela , se movio por los pasillo de LM y se diigio a su siguiente trabajo que eran un par de fotos

_" me pregunto si Ai esta bien , despues de todo solo tiene 3 años " penso_

cada vez mas preocupado seguia avanzando a su siguiente puesto

_" Ademas esta mañana la vi muy nerviosa , es normal ya que sera su primer dia en la escuela , pero aun asi no estoy seguro que este todo bien , y si abusan de ella , cosa que no me sorprenderia por su aspecto "_

- Oh , ren te estaba buscan..do

- Yashiro que pasa ?

- ppppuuuufff- empezo a estallar de risa yashiro

- que sucede ?

- Ren no me digas que estas nervioso por el primer dia de Ai en la escuela

-W-Que

- Lo sabia

Ren empezo a salirle un pequeño rubor en la escuela

- No te preocupes Ren , todo va ir bien , no es como si ella se enamorara el primer dia de escuela

La cara de ren paso de preocupado a super preocupado , el penso que si ella tenia novio se alejaria de el

- Ren ?

-Yashiro necesito que reorganizes mi agenda para tener la tarde libre

- Pero que dices , si ya ba a empezar la sesion de fotos

Ren no presto atencion a lo que dijo ya que se fue corriendo hacia la escuela de su hija , no podia permitir que su pequeña princesa se le fuera arrebatada

A la hora en que los niños salieron a jugar , Ren estaba fuera con unas gafas para que no le reconocieran

Cuando por fin localizo a su hija , la vio jugando con un niño de cabello negro cuervo y ojos de un color esmeralda intenso

no pudo captar mucho de su combersacion solo unas cuantas palabras pero las suficientes como para saber el nombre del pequeño jovencito

_" Asi que se llama Kei "_

Siguio mirando por un rato y empezo a llamar la atencion , como un acosador

_" tengo que moverme "_

Cuando iba a hacer el primer paso los niños salieron por la puerta principal para recibir a sus padres

- PAPA - su hija de tan solo seis años , con el cabello rubio y ojos ambar corria hacia el

- hola princesa ¿ como estas ?

- muy bien la escuela es divertido , pero no se supone que mama iba a venir a buscarme

- si ...- se le tenia que ocurrir una excusa lo suficientemente buena - pero te extrañaba tanto que he venido yo

- Kuon ? - su esposa tenia una mirada confusa , era hermosa con su cabello negro y largo ya que se lo habia dejado crecer

- que haces aqui no tenias un rodaje ?

- si pero yashiro me ha puesto la tarde libre

- papa ,papa quiero un helado ,

- si si , como te ha ido la escuela Ai ?

- muy bien , he hecho un amigo

- que bien - exclamo kyoko - y ¿ como se llama ?

- se llama usui Keichi , pero yo le llamo Kei

Llegaro al coche y se fueron a casa , como toda una familia

_" asi que usui keichi eh " _

y como toda familia , el padre siempre es sobreprotector


	2. Chapter 2

_" asi que usui keichi eh "_

**en otro lugar **

usui keichi tenia el semblante tranquilo como siempre , lo unico que le sacaba una sonrisa era su familia y ... Hizuri Ayame .

Desde que la vio se intereso por ella , no sabia si la chica se habia dado cuenta pero el noto como un adulto lo miraba intensamente

- keichi ¡ - llamo una mujer alta de cun cabello color cuervo y ojos dorados - keichi no pongas esa cara es de mala educacion

- lo siento mama - en su tono se notaba que no le hacia mucho caso a esa reprimenda

- dios cada dia te pareces mas a ese extraterrestre - dijo la mujer con cara de frustracion y cansancio

- por cierto donde esta papa ?

- tu padre tuvo que ir a una reunion en hokkaido , no regresera hasta esta noche

- ya veo - dijo pensativo

- bueno keichi vamos que llegare tarde al maid latte

- mama , tio Aoi estara ahi ? - dijo con cara de preocupacion

- posiblemente si , por que lo preguntas ? - dijo confundida

- si es asi no quiero ir , seguro que me obligara a ponerme esos vestidos

- no seas asi keichi , si lo haces te comprare un libro - misaki siempre usaba eso para chantajear a su hijo , aun cuando era muy pequeño , era astuto y te engatusaba lo suficiente para hacer lo que el queria sin que te des cuenta

- aun asi no voy a ir ¡ - dijo volteando la cara a un lado en forma de negacion

- vas a ir keichi no hay mas que hablar - dijo con ese gesto amenazador

Keichi sabia que si queria lograr su objetivo tenia que sacar su as de la manga , que le habia enseñado a usar su padre observandolo

- pero que..- es lo unico que pudo decir misaki al ver la cara de cachorrito que tenia su hijo

- por favor mama - dijo keichi poniendo todo su empeño en esa cara

- ahh , keichi aunque quisiera no llevarte con quien te quedaras ?

esa pregunta le hizo recordar a cierta niña dandole su direccion por si queria venir a jugar , si jugaba bien las cartas se libraria de esos vestidos

- conosco a una amiga de clase que me dijo si podia ir a su casa a jugar , me dio su direccion - dijo sonriendo

- keichi no se si ..

-por favor te prometo que me portare muy bien , no mejor que bien - dijo poniendo otra ves su cara de cachorrito

- ahhh - suspiro la mujer

_" como se nota que es su hijo , bueno , de tal palo tal astilla "_

penso misaki recordando a takumi siguiendola por todas partes aunque ella le hubiera dicho que la dejara en paz con palabras y golpes

- esta bien

**En la casa hizuri **

Ai estaba mas que feliz , hoy sus padres tenian el dia libre y sus abuelos habian hecho una visita , como siempre su abuelito Kuu traia consigo un monton de regalos para ella y siempre le habia divertido sus pataletas cuando no le daban lo que el queria ( tiempo con su nieta o hija )

- Ai - su madre le dijo de tal forma que la sacara de sus pensamientos - tu padre , yo y tus abuelos hemos decidido llevarte al parque de atracciones - mintio descaradamente kyoko al recordar lo que paso en la cocina

_* flashback *_

_Ai habia llegado a su casa ( que era una casa simple ya que a sus padres no le gustaban destacar ) y al instante empezo a hablar en la cocina con sus padre y abuelos que habia conocido a una kei-kun , que habia jugado mucho con el , no paraba de hablar de el _

_- y tambien dice que el tiene un gato en casa y .. - siguio hablando sin notar las dos auras de furia _

_pensamientos de Kuon _

_no es posible que hable tanto de un chico , a menos que este enamorada , noooo , no puedo permitir que se la lleven de mi lado , parece absurdo que este celoso de un niño de solo seis años , pero el no permitiria que se niño le arrebatara tiempo con su pequeña princesita , despues de todo solo habia pasado seis años junto a ella ( como si fuera poco )_

_pensamientos de Kuu _

_noooo , mi querida nieta ya se enamoro , seguro que este fin de semana se la pasara jugando solo con ese niño y se olvidara de su abuelito , buuuuaaaaa , primero es Kuon que la adora tanto que no quiere compartirla conmigo y ahora ese niño , todo esta contra mio , pero no dejare que esos dos me aparten de su lado , en especial tu KUON_

_esto es la guerra¡_

_En la cocina se notaba la tension , excepto para una persona , la cual hablaba felizmente de su nuevo amigo _

_* fin del flash back *_

- Vamos Ai , todos te estan esperando

-siii , ya voy

en esos momentos sono el timbre

DING DONG


	3. chapter 3

DING DONG

- Ya voy yo - dijo kyoko dirigiendose hacia la puerta - Hola en que la puedo ayudar - dijo kyoko dirigiendose hacia la mujer de cabello cuervo

- He venido por la cita de juego - dijo misaki tranquilamente

- puede que se haya eqquivocado de direccion , no recuero haber hecho esa cita - dijo kyoko confundida

- Mi hijo me dijo que su amiga nueva lo habia invitado a jugar en su casa - dijo misaki igual de confundida que kyoko

- debe ser un error Ai no nos ha dicho nada - dijo kyoko

- Mami quien es ? - dijo Ai , viniendo para ver por que su madre se demorara tanto , cuando vio a keichi su carita se ilumino - Oh , Kei-kun , que haces aqui antes de que misaki dijera algo , Keichi respondio por ella

- Ai me dejas quedarme aqui a jugar , mi mama tiene que ir a un lugar y no tiene con quien dejarme podrias hacerme ese favor - dijo con una cara especial para que no se negara

- Keichi usui , as osado mentirme ¡ - dijo misaki con esa aura de demonio , que la caracterisaba - losiento mucho , por la molestia señorita , ahora nos vamos - dijo poniendose una mascara para no mostrar su enojo

Kyoko estaba que temblaba , esa aura de ira le recordaba a su marido enfadado , pero aparte de eso , el niño habia dicho , que su mare no tenia con quien dejarle , y ella es de las personas que le gusta ayudar a los demas

- disculpe señorita ...- kyoko no sabia que decir ya que habia caido en la cuenta que no sabia su nombre ( es muy ingenua )

- Misaki , usui misaki - dijo ella presentandose - y usted es ... - le estaba pidiendo su nombre

- Kyoko , hizuri kyoko - dijo ella con una sonrisa

- encantada de conocerla , ahora si nos disculpa , me tengo que ir - dijo ella retirandose

- espere , si quiere puede dejar al niño con nosotros , ibamos a ir al parque de atracciones y por mi no hay ninguna molestia en que nos encarguemos e el por ahora

- SI , kei-kun as oido eso mi mama te deja ir con nosotros - dijo Ai con una cara muy feliz

- Kyoko por que te emoras tanto - dijo Kuon , entrando al pasillo del recibidor , aun cuando habia revelado su identidad , su cabello seguia siendo negro y su condicion fisica era igual que cuando tenia 20 años

Kyoko , estaba preocupada por que la mujer intentara tutearle ,ya que todas las mujeres que habia visto habian hecho lo mismo y a ella no le gustaba nada

Kuon se acerco a las dos chicas y con su sonrisa de caballero le pregunto quien era a misaki , misaki con la misma cara seria se presento , kyoko no creia que alguien seria inmune a esa sonrisa de caballero que tenia su marido

- con respecto a la propuedta que me dijo antes , estaria muy agradecida con ustedes si lo hicieran - dijo misaki dirigiendose a kyoko

- ¿ que propuesta ? - dijo Kuon algo confuso

- la de cuidar de su hijo ya que ella esta indispuesta - dijo kyoko aclarondole las cosas a su marido - te parece bien ?

-por mi no hay problema - dijo Kuon despreocupado - como se llama ?

- se llama Keichi , usui keichi , ahora que lo pienso no lo veo , por ninguna parte - dijo misaki , buscandolo con la mirada

la tension se notaba en el aire , a excepcion e misaki , que no se daba cuenta e ello ( es muy ingenua )

kuon estaba con ira por dentro , ese niño ... , no habia pasado ni un dia desde que se habian conocido , y ya me esta quitando poco a poco a mi princesa

**En otro lugar**

- lo siento por venir sin avisar Ai-chan , pero es que si no lo hacia me iban a torturar

- Eh ? tortura? - dijo Ai confundida

- Si - dijo el con cara de preocupacion

Y le empezo a contar sobre su tio Aoi y su mania por usarlo a el como su modelo

- Ya veo

- Ai-chan , antes de que nos vayamos quieres que juguemos un poco - dijo Kuu entrando con su cara de niño - Quien es el ? - dijo cambiando su cara por el de un ganster - y tu que haces con mi nieta

- hola señor encantao de conocerlo , me llamo Keichi usui , soy un amigo de su nieta - dijo con la cara seria

- abuelito , kei-kun vendra con nosotros al parque de atracciones , mama lo invito - dijo Ai con una cara de emocion

- me alegro - dijo kuu , pero su cara decia todo lo contrario

- Ai vamos - dijo kyoko a su hija

- disculpe , señora , mi madre ya se fue ?

- si acaba de irse hace un rato

al cabo de un rato las seis personas se pusieron en marcha al parque de atracciones

al entrar al parque de atracciones , Ai se enamoro de un gran oso de peluche marron , que daban como premio al que derribara las seis bolas , tanto como Kuon y keichi se ieron cuenta de ello , y los dos decidieron participar

Kuon le dio a cinco bolas en la primera jugada y en la segunda consiguio lograr las seis bolas , sin embargo cuando se disponia a elegir el gran oso gigante , se dio cuenta que no estaba

- disculpe donde esta ese oso gigante que habia en ese rincon - prengunto kuon confundido

- ahh , se lo acaba de llevar ese niño de ahi - señalo a keichi cin el dedo , mientras le daba el oso a Ai y esta le daba un beso en la mejilla como reconpensa - es increible como manejo la escopeta ,en solo un minuto derribo las seis bolas , debo decir que me impresiono mucho

kuon se enfurecio con aquel niño , en todo los juegos siempre le ganaba , que era el , es imposible , que lo que acabava de hacer era humanamente posible

- keichi-kun , dime como es que hayas echo too eso tu solo ? - dijo mostrano esa sonrisa de caballero

- cuando yo hago eso , mi madre siempre me dice , que yo herede los poderes extraterrestres de mi padre - dijo el como si lo que acabava de decir era completamente normal - pero estoy seguro que lo dice de broma

Despues de volver a la casa hizuri , misaki vino a recoger a keichi

- Gracias por lo que hicieron hoy , les estoy muy agradecida - dijo misaki con una sonrisa

- el placer ha sido nuestro -dijo kyoko - yo y julie-san nos hemos divertido vieno la competencia que haci mi marido y su hijo - pase por favor - dijo kyoko

misaki entro en la casa de los hizuri y al rato vio a dos persona rubias y deojos azules

- disculpe quien es usted ? - pregunto kuu

- me llamo de misaki ayuzawa , soy la madre de keichi , gracias por cuidar de mi hijo

- no tiene importancia , despues de todo es un buen chico

PERO SI ANTES LO ODIABAS ¡ pensaron todos los de la sala sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de kuu

las tres mujeres se sentaron a charlar y al rato se volvieron amigas , al momento de marcharse kuon le pregunto a misaki algo que lo estab matando de curiosidad

- disculpe en el parque de atracciones su hijo me dijo que habia heredaro los poderes alienijenas de su padre , sabe por que dijo eso

-jajajajajajaja , no me puee creer que haya dicho eso , bueno hizuri-san eso se debe a que el padre de keichi en la secundaria , siempre me molestaba , y hacia siempre todo perfecto , sabia cocinar , sacaba buenas calificaciones , era bueno en los deportes en resumen sabia hacer de todo , y a mi eso me irritaba asi que le puse de nombre alien , ya que too lo que hacia , no era humanamente posible - dijo haciendo una pausa para recordar esos momentos - y al ver que keichi tenia la misma cualidad le dijo eso

- ya veo - _" asi que el padre tambien es igual , no sabia que hubieran personas asi "_

- espero que eso no le haya molestado , hizuri-san

- no para nada - mintio descaradamente

- bien con permiso , me voy - hizo una reverencia cogio a keichi de la mano y se fue

Al llegar a casa misaki reviso el contestador , y vio que tenia un mensaje de takumi

_" misaki , lo siento mucho , pero no puedo volver , la rfeunion se ha alargao , volvere mañana por la noche , que sueñes conmigo , nos vemos mañana " _

misaki llamo a takumi diciendole que no se preocupara y que ya le veria mañana

- misa-chan

- que quieres alien

- de color es tu ropa interior ahora mismo ?

tititi tititi tititi

_" ese alien pervertido ..."_ penso misaki con la cara roja


	4. Chapter 4

Kuon se despertó sobresaltado , pero setranquilizo , al ver la cara de angel de su esposa

Papaaa¡ - grito Ai saltando a la cama de sus padres – Despertad , vamos , vamos , que tengo que ir a la escuela , rapido despertad

Tranquila Ai , ya nos levantamos – dijo kyoko con una sonrisa a su hija - ve a la sala de estar , ahora salimos nosotros

Ai contesto que si con una sonrisa y se dirigio fuera

Kyoko he estado pensando mucho y...

que sucede Kuon ? - le dijo confundia

No crees que estaria bien , cambiar de colegio a Ayame , a uno que este más cerca …

pero no hay un colegio más cerca que este ¡ - entonces a kyoko le vino el pensamiento e un niño , cabello cuervo y ojos esmeraldas , su semblante cambio de confundida a divertida – dime Kuon , no sera que estas celoso de un niño de seis años

Claro que no , mejor vayamos a tomar el desayuno – dijo levantandose de la cama muy avergonzado

Kyoko se levanto y vistio rapidamente , porque si se demoraban más llegarian tarde al trabajo

Kuon , no volvio a mencionar más el tema del traslado , por miedo a que kyoko se burlara de el ,

Hoy tu recogeras a Ayame ¿ no ? - pregunto kyoko

Si , tranquila ya ire a recogerla yo

Kuon se dirigio a donde estaba su pequeña Ai , y le explico , que esta vez tenia que esperarlo a el para recogerla , acto seguido toda la familia hizuri estaba en el coche , listos para trabajar

**En el colegio**

Kei-kun , gracias por el oso que me regalaste – dijo Ai con una sonrisa

ya me lo agradeciste el otro dia en el parque – menciono Keichi con la cara de poker que tenia siempre

si pero quiero agradecertelo otra vez – dijo Ai , sin darse cuenta que otros niños la estaban mirando – asi que gracias

Kei no respondio , pero por dentro se sentia feliz , por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a unas niñas que lo miraban , aun no se acostumbraba a eso , sentia escalofrios en la espalda

La escuela paso rapido , pero para Kei fue lento , solo atendia cinco minutos a lo que explicaba la sensei y luego se dormia , resivio varias riñas pero no le pudieron castigar debido a que contestaba todo correctamente

RINGRING

la campana sono declarando que los niños podian ir a buscar a sus padres

Papiii – grito Ai lanzandose a los brazos de Kuon – papi a donde vamos ahora ,

nos vamos a la LME , para una visita a oji-chan

papi , y me dejara ir a su sala de juegos – pidio Ai emocionaa

claro que te dejara – dijo Kuon con una sonrisa

puedo invitar a Kei-kun ? - dijo Ai inocentemente , sin percatarse que la atmosfera habia caido rapidamente

cla..claro...que si – dijo Kuon con su sonrisa de caballero de la noche

yay ¡ voy a avisarle – y se dirigio donde estaba Kei con su madre

Kuon no lo creia , habia dejado sus brazos para ir al encuentro de ese niño ,estaba más que celoso , estaba enfadado y con su mascara de actor se dirigio donde estaba su hija

-... y tambien hay un dinosaurio gigante que te subes y te bajas por la cola como un tobogan - explicaba Ai a Kei , para que viniera

Kei estaba más que de acuerdo , con tal de librarse de su tio y esos horribles vestidos , estaba más que encantado , pero la decision era de su mardre y esta vez no podia interponerse

Hola , nos vemos de nuevo usui -san – dijo Kuon con su mascara puesta

lo mismo digo Hizuri-san , al parecer nuestros hijos son buenos amigos – comento Misaki , con una cara seria – sobre la invitacion de juego …

Si no es mucha molestia , nos gustaria que su hijo viniera – mintio como un bellaco

si respecto a eso no tengo ningun problema , hizuri-san – Kuon se decepciono , y un aura penubre se le veia – pero me gustaria saber la hora de recogida – dijo misaki indiferente , no se habia percatado del aura que tenia Kuon sobre sus hombros

si le parece bien , la hora de recogida iria bien por las 6:00PM

si es asi , estonces me parece perfecto – se agacho al nivel de Keichi – portate bien y no le hagas problemas a Hizuri-san , luego de que te recoga iremos a ver a tu papa

viene hoy ? - comento keichi

si ,viene hoy – se volvio hacia Kuon – nos vemos luego hizuri-san

Adios Usui-san que le vaya bien

Kuon llamo a los niños y se dirigieron para el coche

Y... dime keichi ¿ de que trabaja tu papa ?-pregunto curioso Kuon

Trabaja en la empresa Walker

Ah ya veo , es un empleado ?

No señor , el es el CEO de la empresa Waker

Pero , si el es el CEO , ¿ no deberia llamarse Walker ?

Si , asi es señor , pero es una historia larga- Kei no le pensaba contar la historia de su padre , aunque su madre no lo supiera , el ya sabia sobre la historia de su padre , debido a su tio Gerard

Ya veo … - este chico es tan misterioso , que extraño – Ya llegamos – exclamo Kuon al ver a LME delante suyo

Vamos dentro ¡ - dijo ilusionada Ai

**EN LME**

Todo el mundo veia al actor que ahora caminaba por esos pasillos , pero sus vistas no se fijaban en el , se fijaban en el pequeño niño que llevaba consigo , un niño que por su porte , parecia mas maduro de lo que aparentaba , llegaron a la oficina de Lori , al abrir vieron a un Lori con una cara de alegria por ver a su pequeña nieta , pero despues de confusion al ver al niño de cabello cuervo y al ver los ojos esmeraldas , se temio lo peor

KUON NO BAKA ¡ , no me digas que es tu hijo bastardo , fruto de un adulterio , no crei que llegaras a esto Kuo...

- Jefe como puede creer eso de mi , para su información , al parecer hay otro japones con ojos verdes aparte de mi

si no es asi , ¿ quien es ? - dijo Lori mirandolo fijamente

Oji-chan el es mi amigo en la escuela – dijo sonriente Ai

Gusto en conocerle Takarada-san , mi nombre es Usui Keichi – se presento Kei

Jovencito como sabes mi nombre , no recuerdo habertelo dicho – dijo Lori confundido

No hacia falta Takarada-san, su nombre esta escrito en el sobre que tiene encima de la mesa

Lori se quedo sorprendido , ¿ como una persona , puede leer a dos metros de distancia de su escritorio ?, y para comprobarlo , miro a su escritorio , allí encima habia una carta que le habia llegado esta mañana

Veo que este joven posee una vista muy aguda , la verdad – miro hacia el pequeño – no hace falta los formalismos , puedes llamarme Lori

como guste Lori-san

Oji-chan podemos ir a jugar a la sala de juegos – pidio Ai alegremente

porsupuesto , cualquier cosa por mi querida nieta

Ai cogio de la mano a Kei y lo arrastro hacia la sala de juegos , Kuon al ver como su hija le cogio e la mano , se puso muy celoso , pero lo escondio rapidamente en su mascara de actor , ese gesto a Lori no le paso desapercibido y decidio jugar un poco con Kuon

Ese chico es increible no crees ? Tan pequeño y ya tiene cualidades muy buenas , yo creo que seria una gran eleccion por parte de Ai-chan que se enamorara de el

si...- A kuon se le estaba cayendo la mascara de lo enfadado que estaba

Has visto como lo cogia de la mano , esa es señal clara de enamoramiento , Kuon – dijo Lori disfrutando cada vez mas , el rostro que ponia Kuon

papi, papi – grito Ai desde lejos – ven a jugar con nosotros

Ahora voy – dijo sonriendo , pero por dentro estaba muy celoso

mira papi estamos jugando en la pared escaladora

eso podria ser peligroso Ai -chan

tranquilo papi , oji-chan me dijo que es seguro vamos ¡

Y así empezo una competición entre Kuon y Kei , en la pared escaladora cuando kuon llego , vio a Kei sentado en un lado , esperando que el subiera , cuando estaban jugando a los coches , Kei le gano en todas las carreras _" !este niño no es humano ¡ " _pensó Kuon ,

**En la casa Usui**

Dieron las cinco y media y misaki tenia que ir a recoger a su hijo , pero conociendo a su marido , seguro que llegaria antes de lo previsto_ " seguro que vendra antes de la hora acordada para darme una sorpresa como lo hizo la otra vez , sera mejor que le deje una nota si eso pasa "_ penso misaki , escribiendo su ubicación

Bien ¡ - termino de escribir la nota y la puso encima de la mesa

Misaki se dirgio a un taxi y se subio

Adonde va ?- le pregunto el taxista

A LME porfavor – dijo misaki

El viaje fue corto para misaki , se bajo del coche , pago al taxista y se dirigio dentro , al rato , un guardi la detuvo

Disculpe , señora tiene cita , para entrar – pregunto el guardia

no señor , solo vengo a recoger a mi hijo

y digame donde esta su hijo ? Dejeme adivinar – dijo el guarda con cara de sarcasmo – esta junto al actor Kuon Hizuri ¿ verdad ?

La verdad es que si

he escuchado excusas mejores que esas la verdad

El guarda empezo a intentar a hacer fuera a misaki pero ella se resistio , la lucha se hizo tanfuerte , que capto la atencion de los que pasaban por allí , entre ellos estaba Kyoko Hizuri

Usui-san ? Que hace usted aquí ? - pregunto Kyoko

Hizuri-san ¡ la conoce ?– pregunto el guarda

si es una amiga mia – respondio Kyoko

Acto seguido el guarda , le pedia mil veces perdon a misaki , prometiendole que no pasaria otra vez , a lo que misaki tuvo que responder que no pasaba nada

Gracias por ayudarme Hizuri-san – dijo misaki

De nada Usui-san , pero digame que hace aquí ?

Vera es que su hija invito a mi hijo a jugar , su marido estuvo de acuedo y me dijo que lo tenia que ir a recoger ahora

Ya veo , si quiere puedo acompañarla hasta donde se encuentra su hijo

muchas gracias , la verdad es que creo que me perderia si estuviera sola

Asi las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la oficina de Lori captando todas las miradas de los hombres a su paso

Keichi ¡ - llamo misaki a su hijo que en ese momento le estaba ganando en el ajedrez a Kuon y Lori

Keichi no crees que deberias jugar cosas de niños – dijo misaki viendo a keichi con el ajedrez

pero mama ahora estoy jugando como un niño , no estoy jugando como lo haria con papa

Dos flechas atravesaron el ego de Kuon y Lori

No digas cosas como esas es de mala educacion , pide disculpas

gomenasai – se disculpo keichi ante los adultos

no pasa nada – dijeron Kuon y Lori pero por dentro estaban muy humillados

Kuon ¿ donde esta Ayame ? - pregunto Kyoko al no ver a su hija

tranquila Kyoko , esta durmiendo , al parecer se quedo dormida

Bueno nosotros nos retiramos , gracias por la invitacion Hizuri-san

de nada

Usui – san , le acompaño a la salida yo tambien tengo que pasar por allí

Gracias Hizuri-san

**En la casa Usui **

Un hombre rubi entraba sigilosamente en casa y grito

Sorpresa Misaki ¡ - pero al ver que no estaba se fijo en una nota en la mesa

_Takumi si estas leyendo esto , significa que me querias dar otra sorpresa de las tuyas , pues dejame decirte , que ahora mismo no estoy en casa , estare en LME si no vuelvo pronto _

_misaki_

Takumi se metio en el coche y se dirigio hacia LME , al llegar le impidieron el paso un guarda , pero gracias a su nombre y su tarjeta que lo marcaba como CEO de una de las empresas mas famosas de Japon , pudo usar la excusa de que tenia negocios urgentes con el presidente

Ya dentro se puso a buscar a su esposa , pero en vez de eso capto la figura de su hijo a lo lejos con una mujer de cabello cuervo como misaki y ojos ambarino iguales , pero el sabia que no era ella por sus rasgos , se encamino hacia allí

Disculpe señorita , pero me gustaria saber que hace con mi hijo – dijo takumi tratando de no sonar hostil

Ah usted debe ser Usui-san , su esposa me pidio que cuidara de el mientras estaba en el servicio

y me podria decir , que negocios tiene mi esposa en este lugar

vera...

Kyoko le empezo a explicar el encuentro y lo de la cita de juego , el muy divertido por el comportamiento de su hijo empezo a sonreir , justo en ese momento Kuon hizuri pasaba por allí para ir hacia un trabajo , y al ver a su esposa con un hombre de su edad , atractivo y por su ambiente diria que era rico , son una sonrisa junto a su esposa , no pudo controlarse y se dirigio hacia el con un puño

Takumi , se estaba divirtiendo escuchando cosas de su mujer e hijo , pero la sonrisa se le borro , al notar una figura corriendo hacia el , con el puño en alto , con su rapidez inhumana , cogio a kyoko y Kei y los puso en una esquina , eso solo hizo que Kuon se enojara más , liberando a su lado negro , le lanzaba un golpe hacia la madibula , hasta que takumi lo intercepto , con el codo y le devolvio el golpe con una patada , que Kuon pudo esquivar , a tiempo , estaba sorprendido , nadie le habia podido bloquear un golpe y menos devolverselo , ¿ quien era este tipo ?

KUON¡

TAKUMI ¡

Las dos mujeres gritaron a la vez al ver a sus maridos golpeandose entre si , misaki empezo a reñir a takumi , su hijo no parecia sorprendido al verlos así , y kyoko empezo a reñir a kuon de la misma manera que misaki pero menos aterradora

Quien es Kyoko ? - dijo con su aura de mil demonios

El es...- kyoko no podia responder tenia mucho miedo del señor oscuro

Es mi marido Hizuri-san , lo siento mucho por la pelea que ha tenido con el , pero creo que ha habido un malentendido , vera el solo estaba esperandome y seguro que se encontro con Hizuri-san

Ya veo ...- se dirigio hacia takumi – lo siento mucho por mi comportamiento

No pasa nada ,yo hubiera reaccionado igual si hubiera sido mi esposa

Y yo te hubiera dado una patada si lo hubieras echo

Durante el camino hacia la salida , takumi empezo a molestar a misaki , y ella a su vez le intentaba dar un golpe en su cabeza , pero no podia , ya que takumi los esquivaba todos

Kei-chan , dime siempre estan así ? - pregunto Kyoko a Kei

Si , Hizuri-san , es su manera de expresarse – dijo Kei muy tranquilo

" _definitivamente , no son humanos , ni el padre , ni el hijo , como puede esquivar todos esos golpes y que no le caiga ni una gota de sudor¡ " _penso Kuon , viendo a misaki y a takumi


End file.
